


Only silence

by Gatinha15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accident, F/M, Hurt, Love, PxS week day 6, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatinha15/pseuds/Gatinha15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for PxS week- day 6: Silence</p><p>Modern AU<br/>Petyr has lost everything once again. Sansa isn't answering anymore, how can he live in silence ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only silence

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot, hope you will like it !

He should be used to broken dreams he thought bitterly. There was no hope for him; two seconds, a moment of inattention had sufficed to tear his heart apart again.

During the past months, he had been seeing light, brought out of the darkness he used to live in by drowning blue eyes and fiery red hair. Every day, watching her smile and hearing her laugh had opened him to a feeling he thought lost in his heart: Love.

Yes he loved her, that he was sure. But he had been too scared to tell her, fearful she would reject him. And now, it was too late.

*

_"What did he say to you? What have spoken about together?"_

_"Nothing really, Petyr, I assure you. We are in the same class of economics at the university, he wanted to know if I succeeded the last test and he is a friend of Margeary's."_

_"Do not lie to me, sweetling, I know when you do."_

_"Are you mad ? I am not lying, why can't you trust me ?!" she huffed in frustration._  
_He did not reply immediatly and took an other sip of his whisky._

_"I trust no one, you should know that." He finally said, not looking at her face but more at his now empty glass._

_"So, what I am to you, Petyr ? An occasional date, someone to warm your bed when you feel too lonely ?!" Sansa could not control her anger and resentment anymore._  
_"But where were you when I needed you the most, when I saw my entire family slaughtered and my house burned to ashes? Nowhere ! You stood silent, hidden like the coward you are."_

_"Don't talk to me like this." He threatened. Her eyes were burning with cold anger._

_"And what if I do ? Don't act as if you were my father,Petyr, it is too late." And she left, turning her back to Petyr, frustrated she had the last word._

*

He shouldn't have let her go. He should have begged for her forgiveness, invite her to stay so that he could still hear her crystal-clear voice now.

It was too late now, she would remain silent. Her eyes and lips were sealed, only the machines around her on the hospital bed were keeping her alive.

But for him, she was not alive. She was not the woman so brave, so intelligent, so sweet he knew. She was nothing but the empty shell of the woman he loved.  
He went to see her often. Every day since the accident, he would stay by her side, speak to her, call her, kiss her hand, kiss her lips.  
He wanted her to feel, he wanted her to answer him.

"Sansa! Sansa!" He shaked her inanimated body and deepened his kiss without response. "Please, sweetling..."he asked in defeat. Only silence.

Tears silenty rolled on his cheeks. He was alone once again and even after 20 years of loneliness, he could not bare it anymore.

He could pull the plug making her breathe. Let her die peacefully in her sleep and let the silence take her for ever but this thought pained him too much. He would never forget himself if he killed her. He rather die with her but his mind kept giving him reasons against suicide.

So he left her side and did not come back the day after. He did not come all the week, working himself to death to forget the almost dead woman in the sinister hospital.

After a month, he came back. He secretly and foolishly hoped she had felt his presence as her hearth began to pace quicker.

He stared at her ever so calm face before taking her hand in a familiar movement. She was so fragile into his palm, almost like a precious little bird. _It could have been my little bird. Mine_.

Petyr felt so guilty for not having been with her that night. For letting her leave into the night after they had this stupid argument.  
She could have done nothing, they said; the other car's driver was drunk, they said.

But Petyr knew better: she was now here because of him, because of his overwhelming jealousy. His selfishness destroyed those who went too close to him and it led him in a painful and dark life.

He let his hands caress her cheeks, smooth like silk. He broke the silence.

"Sansa. I know deep inside me you can hear me. All my life, I tried to get everything that was denied from me when I was younger. I want everything but everything is not worth it if you are not next to me. I can not picture my life without you by my side, sweetling.

You are everything I ever dreamed of and even more than that. Every time I see you smile, I ask myself if I am in a dream and if I will wake up in a cold and dark room after having dreamt of sunlight. I never found the courage to tell you but...

I love you Sansa Stark. I love you beyond every logical explanations. I love you so much... I don't want to lose you... My love... Please. I am so sorry, for all the pain you endured because of me..." He was crying again and had rested his forehead against the back of her hand. He did not want to see her face, to feel the weight of his mistakes forever written on her features.

His heart skipped a beat when her hand moved uncousciesly under him. It was the only answer he ever had; her body reacting to the nervous signals of her brain, atrophied by the coma.  

He would not come back, he decided. It was too painful. He was now leaving, his back turned to her. He wished he could hear her calling his name again

"Petyr"

He cursed himself for imagining her voice and walked to the door.

"Please stay..." A voice said difficultly.

It was not his imagination as he looked at her face for what he thought would be the last time.

Her barely opened eyes were now looking at him, full of tears.  
"Plea-" she began painfully but he decided he loved silence as he cupped her face to feel her lips answer against his.


End file.
